Cherry Blossom Dessert
by sweetascandi29
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura go on a B rank mission which is to defeat a giant monster. Sasuke does all the work while Sakura just stands around cheering. She finally makes herself useful at the end. Find out how she saves Sasuke's life. ;


A/N: WARNING: Do not read if you're a SasuSaku lover.

Cherry Blossom Dessert

"Sasuke watch out!" A very annoying voice warned. I looked behind me and jumped quickly to the left at the last minute.

"Yay, Sasuke!" Sakura cheered.

"SHUTTUP!" I yelled at her. Couldn't she see I was at the verge of dying? I mean, atleast she could HELP.

_I shouldn't have agreed to this mission in the first place. _I thought to myself angrily. We were on a B rank mission and we were supposed to defeat this giant monster that has been destroying one of the towns nearby. I thought it was going to be a breeze, but I had been battling this thing for about half an hour so far. Yah, I said I as in just ME. Not little Miss Stupid Pink Hair.

"You know, you could help!?" I screamed at her while the monster barely missed crushing me under his blistered foot. This thing was ugly, let me tell ya'.

"I would, but- you can do it!" Sakura replied somewhat reassuringly.

"Kakashi was right. You are useless!" I insulted her, but she didn't seem to hear me. She just cheered, "Yay, go Sasuke!" again.

I bought my attention back to the monster and looked for a weak point in him…or her…not sure. _Hmm…maybe I should go for the heart? _I questioned myself. Usually, to defeat monsters, you have to go for the heart. So why not in this case?

I dodged another blow from his club and ran up behind him. While he was looking around, I started to climb him. Using his scales for grips. I finally got to the top of his head and sat down to catch my breath. The monster was still looking around for me. Why didn't he attack Sakura? I don't know, but I wish he did. _C'mon, just kill her, PLEASE._ I begged in my head. I waited a minute to see if he would attack her, but I wasn't so lucky. So I got out my kunai knife and slid down to his lips, which wasn't very fun. Imagine being in a pool of sludge filled with garbage. Yup, that's what it felt like. I slid down a little further till I grabbed on to one of his beaded necklaces. I looked down to where I thought his heart would be and got my knife ready in a striking position. He seemed to finally realize what I was about to do, but before he could react and knock me off, I stabbed him in the chest.

He started flailing around and managed to fling me back to the ground. I hit the stony ground pretty hard and lay there crippled. My right arm was probably broken, as well as my leg. And I was pretty sure I looked pretty beaten up with bruises, scrapes, and cuts. I looked back at Sakura and saw that not even a dirt smudge was on her. She stared up at the flailing monster and passed out.

"Useless..." I muttered to myself.

I didn't get up because I was pretty hurt and the monster was already dead. But boy was I WRONG. Apparently, stabbing a giant monster in his heart with a knife was just like stepping on a thumbtack for a regular human. It finally steadied itself and roared angrily, shaking the ground beneath me. It shook his head once more and glared at me.

"Uh-oh." I said.

He grabbed his club that was on the ground and walked towards me, mouth open, and ready to devour me.

"Sasuke, I'm coming!" Sakura, somehow awake from unconsciousness, ran towards me with concern in her eyes

"Go away! You'll just make things worse!" I told her, trying to get up. I finally managed, grabbed her and pushed ourselves to the right, dodging the monster's mouth by inches. He closed his mouth over a huge boulder and teeth poured out.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"Sasuke, I wanna help!" Sakura told me.

"Your're-" I was about to say useless when an idea struck me. "You REALLY wanna help?" I asked her. She shook her head vigorously. "Okay, listen to me. I want you to just stand right here. DO NOT MOVE. I repeat, DO NOT MOVE." I ordered her sternly. She just kept nodding.

The monster finally got out of its daze and stared at us ten feet away. It roared once more, opened its mouth real wide, and charged. Sakura actually listened to me and didn't move a muscle. The monster was a foot away from us when I flipped backwards five feet away. The monster was too dumb to realize what I had done and devoured Sakura. Yah, as in MUNCH!

It ate her up in one huge gulp and then stared at me in astonishment. It made a gurgling noise and then exploded into cherry blossoms.

"Not so useless after all." I said to myself smirking, while I walked back home through a shower of pink cherry blossoms.

A/N: Okay…..I know, VERY DISTURBING. But, hey. It was just a quick story that came to my mind. So I hope you liked it and review please! :D


End file.
